


A Drabble Lullaby or I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the Real Shady

by OvarianEruption



Category: Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014), The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show (Cartoon), The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvarianEruption/pseuds/OvarianEruption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey I'm not dead! </p>
<p>So the other day, I was looking through my document files on my computer and saw this draft, figuring to myself, this seems good enough to submit for millions of fanfiction readers to see such work and read.</p>
<p>Okay so here is the backstory for what's happening:<br/>-Rocky and Bullwinkle are married and adopted a baby.<br/>-Mr. Peabody claims the baby to be his niece since he knows his comrades well enough to be an uncle.<br/>-Sherman is not in this draft because he's asleep! It's three in the morning!</p>
<p>And that's that. Feel free to kudos, comment, and bookmark. Will appreciated it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drabble Lullaby or I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the Real Shady

For a relationship lasting more than a decade, Rocky was not always up for new challenges right as Bullwinkle simply walked up to them. Luckily, they faced these bizarre challenges through pure luck. I mean, how could you explain to a stranger that you ended up on the moon because of a Mooseberry cake that served as rocket fuel, that you discovered an anti-gravity metal called Upsidasium, had your best friend transform into a beast and destroy England, discover the Kirwood Derby, and dealing a certain Moose-Bot that deserves no recognition whatsoever. This spectrum of wacky situations took up a lot of their time for the duo to the point where they connected more and more to the point of committing to the easy challenge of an engagement, or how it’s called these days – “put a ring on it!”

Of course, after committing to the act of matrimony, there was only one challenge left for the duo to fully settle down. This challenge merely involved science which included Rocky’s donated sperm, a syringe, and an unknown female subject that housed the DNA of Rocky for nine months. That time has finally passed.

* * *

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bullwinkle awoke to a loud cry, slamming his hand on the SNOOZE button of the alarm clock. Although the moose tried to go back to sleep, he still kept hearing the loud noise. Then he realized what the sound actually was.

"Rock...can you check on Elsie?" Bullwinkle mumbled, looking at his spouse who was fast asleep, enough to where he could not hear any surrounding noise. Although it was only a month since Annabelle Elizabeth (or her nickname Elsie) was born and given to the couple, Rocky was always on his toes making sure the baby has all of her necessary needs met. He often refused Bullwinkle’s help in some cases. Rocky's energy was at its limit now, as he rarely relaxed. The squirrel was in a deep sleep, enough to where he could not be startled by the baby’s screaming.

Bullwinkle sighed and got up from the bed, leaving the bedroom to enter the other room where the baby kept screaming. Bullwinkle caught his child, which obviously looked more like Rocky since he was the donator for her conception, keeping with her screams as she laid in her crib.

The moose decided to pick up the wailing infant to figure out what was exactly wrong with the child. He placed his finger to the infant's mouth to check for hunger; nope: she only looked for a second before screaming again. She placed her on the changing table and opened her diaper to see if she was dirty; nope: her diaper was clean, and Elsie kept screaming as always. Bullwinkle gently puts the screaming infant back inside of the crib and darted out of the room in search of his iPhone which he found on the nightstand near where Rocky was fast asleep. The moose returned to the baby's nursery, speed-dialing a trusty comrade who knew what to do.

"Ah hello!" Mr. Peabody chirped, greeting Bullwinkle.

“Oh Hector, you’re up?” Bullwinkle questioned, hearing the normal tone of Mr. Peabody’s voice. He would expect the canine genius to be exhausted at this hour, but he obviously wasn't.

“Why yes Bullwinkle. I was just organizing my important documents and a few taxes.” Mr. Peabody told Bullwinkle.

“Well it’s two in the morning here in Frostbite Falls and I’d figure– “

“Oh Bullwinkle. NYC is the city that never sleeps after all, including a genius like myself. Luckily Sherman is off from school tomorrow thanks to an early holiday, so I get the rare opportunity to sleep in later.” Mr. Peabody interrupted. “Now, why is it that you are calling this late Mr. Moose?”

Bullwinkle groaned then stopped himself as he looked at Annabelle Elizabeth screaming in her crib. No way was he going to wake up his sleeping spouse with his own screams. On the other line, Mr. Peabody instantly recognized the infant’s screaming.

“Ah, now I know why you called late at night.” Mr. Peabody cheerfully said. “Is little Elsie awake?”

“Yeah, in fact, she’s been screaming for the past hour already. Rock’s turned in and I have no idea how to pipe her down!” Bullwinkle explained to Mr. Peabody. “I need some advice Hector and fast!”

“Now Bullwinkle, I know what it’s like. Sherman was a pain to calm down too.” Mr. Peabody explained to the exhausted moose. “I lost a lot of sleep thanks to him, but he eventually calmed down.”

“Really? How’d you calm Sherman down?” Bullwinkle asked as he tried to block out Elsie’s chronic whining. He looked down at the crib, where he saw her kicking and punching the air, still crying.

“Mmm, it’s been a while…about ten years since he had such a case of colic…” Mr. Peabody reminisced. He got up from his desk chair and went towards his bookshelf, quickly scanning for his parental guide notebook. “I’ve got a guide on my shelf regarding the situation you are in so while I’m looking for the guide, why don’t you just pick her up from her crib and cradle her?”

Bullwinkle stared at the screen of his iPhone where he was chatting with Mr. Peabody and then to Elsie, who was still crying. Lowering the crib rail, he managed to pick Elsie up with his open arm and managing his iPhone with his open hand. While he waited for Mr. Peabody to find his parenting guide in the large, tall bookshelf he owns in his penthouse, Bullwinkle settled himself on the open chair and ottoman in the corner of the nursery to relax with his loud screaming daughter.

Mr. Peabody, meanwhile, climbed several steps of the ladder towards the bookshelf in search of the parenting guide.

“Surely it would have been next to _Chicken Soup for the Cartoon Soul_ and _Catastrophic Concerns about Cats_ but I can’t find– well, guess who just found a series bible for _Super Chicken_!”

“Mr. Peabody!” Bullwinkle hissed through the phone. “Hurry! She’s getting more aggressive than a–“

“No stereotypes necessary Bullwinkle! This guide should be right– nope, that’s Sherman’s _Cars_ coloring book. Ugh, I told my boy countless times he has his own shelf in his room for his books.”

“Hector!”

“Alright.” Mr. Peabody agreed. “Bullwinkle, I can still hear my niece. Please, get to cooing or cradling. She may just be wanting your affection as well instead of your ignorance.”

Bullwinkle nodded and placed his iPhone down on the nearby night counter. He got a hold of Elsie with both arms, swaddling her by her small blanket. The infant still kept with her loud screams.

“Ssshhh.” Bullwinkle hushed to his infant daughter, then cooing to her. “It’s okay Els. Daddy’s got you.” Elsie had managed to calm down but kept to her small, loud whines and punching. Bullwinkle kept her calm by slowly cradling her.

Mr. Peabody, on the tenth row of his bookshelf, idolized the fact he had many historical, accurate reproductions of biology textbooks but still could not find his parenting book. Over the phone, he hears of Bullwinkle’s cooing and that Elsie’s screams have gone down quite a bit. Bullwinkle kept with his cooing and small talk as Elsie whined.

“Ssshh.” Bullwinkle managed to hush her some more but to no avail. _Think Bull! What would calm her down? Singing?! Oh no, that would not work! Mr. Peabody is still on the phone._

Elsie made a loud scream.

_Alright, I ought to sing for her. Sorry, Rock and Hector._

“Hush little baby,  
don’t you cry  
everything will be alright.  
Stiffen that upper lip up, lady, I told ya,  
Daddy’s here to hold you through the night.  
I know Rocky’s not here and you don’t know why  
Cause he wanted to rest more than anything.”

Ironically Bullwinkle’s soft singing voice made Elsie completely stop with her crying and allowed for her to stare at her father’s eyes. Elsie reached her small fists for her father, who softly chuckled at the fact that his terrible singing had worked. His daughter was finally not screaming anymore but rather squealing for his attention.

“Love you Elsie.” Bullwinkle mumbled to his daughter who then gave her numerous smooches to her soft face, which made her squeal loud with joy.

On the other line, Mr. Peabody quietly held back a tear, wishing that his own son was an infant once again. However, Bullwinkle’s song sounded quite familiar…

Bullwinkle, cradling Elsie who had begun to yawn, stared back at his phone and noticed Mr. Peabody had not hung up. Rather, he heard a soft gasp coming from the genius. Bullwinkle retrieved his phone as he managed to bounce-cradle his daughter and answered in a whisper.

“Mr. Peabody?” Bullwinkle whispered.

Mr. Peabody snapped out of his quick reminiscent about an infant Sherman and frantically managed to remember where the parenting guide which amazingly happened to be…

“Right here!” Mr. Peabody cheered loudly, which caused Elsie to softly cry again. A quick bounce-cradle from Bullwinkle allowed for her to stop and keep with her soft cooing. “I found the guide Bullwinkle!”

“Oh wow…” Bullwinkle whispered. “Glad you found the guide…but I think Elsie here is ready to get some sleep.”

“I understand.” Mr. Peabody said, slowly putting back the parenting guide and quickly climbing down the bookshelf ladder back to his office chair.

Bullwinkle laid Elsie down back in her crib, where he watched her make a loud yawn and shut her open eyes. He raised up the crib railing and quietly left the nursery with his phone in hand.

“Now Bullwinkle…” Mr. Peabody asked. “Was that lullaby of yours…”

“Mockingbird…I sang it, correctly right?” Bullwinkle told Mr. Peabody.

“Yes, that was the song.” Mr. Peabody stated. “But it sounded like another rendition...”

“By Eminem!”

“WHAT?!

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I also have another draft intended to put on here but I doubt I will ever get to finishing it. Plus I really want to write about Iyami from Osomatsu-Kun/Osomatsu-San soooo bad!
> 
> P.S.S. I watched the second-half of The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show on Netflix and...what a cliffhanger. Suppose I will theorize what happens next season and maybe write about what the main characters are thinking


End file.
